


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Maroon Vixen

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Festivals, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Romantic Comedy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto takes Fuka on a date to an annual festival in Konoha before returning home for the night so she can give him some special fireworks. NarutoxFuka. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Maroon Vixen

 

 

 

I present to you the 6th installment of **_Just Like the Folks_** where Naruto is paired up with the seductive yet formidable kuniochi named Fuka as they attend a festival together. There aren't many NarutoxFuka stories out there so I hope you enjoy this one just as much as you would any other.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto.  
** Notes: As with the last story, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are Naruto's adoptive brothers and Fuka's reasons for still being alive are explained through the story. Also, she's 26 and the reasons for her aged appearances are also explained.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was the early afternoon in Konoha and Naruto walked through the village smiling in anticipation for an annual spring festival that would start later at night. He had attended many times and always had a blast.

While lost in thought about the festival, Naruto walked underneath a billboard and didn't notice Sakura painting it. He also didn't notice a nearby bike in his path and he walked into it.

He accidently pressed against the bike's horn and it loudly honked; startling Sakura. She jumped with the paintbrush and can of paint in either hand while stumbling back.

She gasped while nearly falling off the billboard as she tried to maintain balance and she yelled while flailing her arms about. Naruto looked just in time to see her fall off the billboard and hit the ground while the white paint spilled out of the can; splattering all over her face and most of her shirt.

Fortunately, the drop wasn't that far and Sakura lie on the ground as Naruto hurried over to her. He stood over his friend and held his hand out to her in concern.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked and Sakura slowly got to her feet while rising. She growled with paint dripping from her face and Naruto began to step back.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sakura roared as she charged at him with her fist prepared to strike.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura roared.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto protested as but Sakura wouldn't listen before punching at his face. Less than one second before Sakura's fist connected with his face, the Shinju chakra within him drastically hardened his skin and made it twice as strong.

Sakura's fist collided with Naruto's face and a loud crack was heard. The crack didn't come from Naruto's face and instead was heard from the rosette's fist.

She loudly yelled in pain and jumped back while holding her wrist. Sakura groaned and gritted her teeth together in pain while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Sakura…" Naruto began to say.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Sakura shouted before punching at Naruto again.

"Stop!" Naruto said before Sakura ended up with another broken fist and yelled again while expressing her pain.

"You jerk, what's the matter with your face?!" Sakura snarled in pain.

"I've told you before; my skin automatically hardens whenever my health is in immediate danger thanks to my Shinju chakra." Naruto explained.

"I don't remember you ever saying that!" Sakura hissed while staring at her broken hands.

"Look, Sakura, never mind that now. Let's get you to the hospital." Naruto said while placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder and she shook him off.

"Just leave me alone, Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"But, Sakura…" Naruto said.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura angrily said while storming off and limping to the local hospital in pain with the paint making her resemble an angry clown. Naruto sighed and turned around with a grin that looked like a cross between Godzilla and an alligator.

_*My Name is Earl theme song plays*_

_"Karma, you gotta love it."_ Naruto thought before walking in another direction and he found Fuka right around a corner.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Fuka asked.

"Sorry, Fuka-chan, I'm just excited about the festival." Naruto said.

"A lot of people sure are excited about it." Fuka said.

"Are you coming to it?" Naruto asked.

"You bet though I haven't been to a festival in some time." Fuka smiled.

"I'll take you if you want." Naruto said and Fuka looked at him while leaning in close.

"Are you asking me on a date, Naruto-kun?" Fuka lusciously purred while trickling her finger against Naruto's chin and he blushed at the maroon-haired woman.

"Uh…well…yes." Naruto stammered before Fuka framed his face and leaned in closer to the point of her nose touching his.

"Neat; it's a date, then." Fuka said and Naruto began to sweat at the slender kuniochi being so close to him.

"Okay, then I'll see you tonight." Naruto said.

"Sure thing, hon." Fuka sweetly replied before giving the blonde a tender smile and continuing on her way. After composing himself, Naruto started to head back home and thought about how he became friends with the former enemy.

_Not many months ago after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War_

_Naruto stood over the cliff and looked down at the village; knowing he'd be Hokage in a short amount of days. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence and looked behind him to see Fuka._

_"Hey, there, cutie." Fuka smiled and Naruto let out a loud scream._

_"You!" Naruto yelled._

_"Hello, to you, too." Fuka chuckled and Naruto took a defensive stance._

_"How the hell are you still alive?!" Naruto said; being sure he killed her._

_"I thought you knew; you only knocked me unconscious." Fuka said and Naruto looked down in disbelief. While it was true that he was shocked at her being alive, he did feel something wasn't right at the time of her supposed death._

_"Huh?" Naruto said._

_"I was running low on chakra and transformed into my hair before you attacked me." Fuka said._

_"Wait a minute, aren't you a million years old or something?" Naruto said._

_"Not even close though I can't say blame you for thinking that since my skin always turns frail whenever I'm near death." Fuka said._

_"Then, what are you doing here?" Naruto snarled._

_"Since they let me out of prison, I've come to start over." Fuka said while holding her hand out to Naruto, who frowned and started to walk off._

_"No way." Naruto said while Fuka started to walk after him._

_"Oh, come on, I am trying to kiss and make up here." Fuka said and Naruto froze at the thought of her saying the word kiss._

_"Stop right there; you're not kissing me ever again." Naruto said in a threatening voice._

_"Come now, don't you want to be friends?" Fuka asked._

_"Friends?! You tried killing me twice, you robbed graves and you attacked this village with the dead corpses!" Naruto said._

_"I know that but…" Fuka said._

_"Scram!" Naruto snapped before beginning to storm off and Fuka sighed._

_"Fine, but ask yourself this: how can you be friends with two of Kumogakure's worst criminals and that Uchiha friend of yours who's done worse things yet you don't want anything to do with me?" Fuka asked and Naruto stopped walking upon hearing this. He got lost in thought as he realized that with all the unforgivable crimes Sasuke, Kinkaku and Ginkaku had done in their lives, it wouldn't be fair to reject her._

_Aside from that, Kurama informed him he wasn't picking up any negative emotions from Fuka and that her emotions were true. Naruto gathered his thoughts and sighed while looking back at the women._

_"But what guarantee do I have that you're not gonna try to kill me again or hurt my friends?" Naruto said._

_"Why else would I be here?" Fuka asked as she sauntered over to him._

_"If you're trying to steal my chakra again…." Naruto said._

_"As tempting as that sounds, no thank you. From what I've heard, you got all elements of chakra and some powers I've never even heard of." Fuka said._

_"That's right." Naruto said._

_"Look, there is no way of apologizing for anything I or my former teammates did, but how about we start anew?" Fuka said while holding out her hand and the puzzled Naruto just stood there. He slowly took her hand and shook it._

With passing time, Naruto kept his friendship with Fuka and in the event she tried to steal his chakra again, he would give her his Sage chakra that would turn her into a statue upon absorbance. Fortunately for the both of them, Fuka was telling the truth and she ended up being a close friend to the blonde ninja; forming a close relationship to the eventual point of her dating him.

Then, Naruto realized this would be his first official date he ever had and began to wonder about the festival. The previous time he had gone to the festival was with Sakura and though she strongly denied being on a date with him, she hadn't a problem with practically making him pay for every single thing she ate to the point of seeming like a total cheapskate.

He scratched his head since he hadn't been on an official date before and he got an idea on who he could ask for advice. Naruto returned home to the Hokage home and sat on his bed before activating his Rinnegan.

Naruto then performed a special version of the Outer Path to send his psyche into the afterlife where he could talk with the deceased and he wandered through the cloudy area. He found Hagoromo hovering nearby and approached him.

"Hey, Old Man Hagoromo." Naruto said and Hagoromo looked to him.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Hagoromo kindly said.

"Have you seen my folks anywhere?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I laid eyes upon them, their location was in the central part." Hagoromo said.

"What? You're confusing me with your sentences again." Naruto said.

"Oh, that's right. Just go straight ahead." Hagoromo said.

"Thanks, old man." Naruto said before heading in said direction and finding Minato and Kushina chatting.

"Hey, Mom, Hey, Dad." Naruto smiled and Kushina and Minato smiled at their son.

"Naruto, welcome back!" The two said as Naruto sat near his parents.

"So, how's your day going so far?" Minato asked and Naruto thought about Sakura's broken fists before snickering.

"Pretty good, Dad." Naruto said.

"Nice to know." Kushina said.

"What about the two of you?" Naruto asked.

"Can't complain." Minato said.

"We were just reminiscing about that annual festival in Konoha." Kushina said.

"Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Minato said.

"See, there's this close friend of mine named Fuka that I'm taking to the festival as a date and…" Naruto began to say before Kushina leaned in close while smiling.

"A close friend, huh? Go on." Kushina smiled.

"Well, she's my girlfriend, actually." Naruto chuckled and Kushina still smiled.

"Go on." Kushina eagerly said.

"Well, yeah, I'm taking her on a date and well…I've never been on a date before. I would have asked Kinkaku and Ginkaku for advice but I figured you two would have better answers." Naruto said.

"Good thinking." Kushina said; despite trusting the reformed brothers.

"I see; what's Fuka like?" Minato asked.

"Well, she's pretty nice and she cares a lot about her hair." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Kushina smiled.

"Oh, yeah, in fact, the first time we met, she said a woman's hair is her life." Naruto said.

"Sounds like a fine thing to me." Kushina said.

"It sure does. Well, Naruto, since it'll be your first date; the only advice I can give is that you be yourself." Minato said.

"Not only that; but be sure to compliment her, especially if she had a new kimono." Kushina said.

"Right; but where was your first date?" Naruto asked his parents.

"The same festival you're going to." Minato answered.

"You're kidding!" Naruto said.

"No, that was where our first date was. Pretty big coincidence, huh?" Kushina laughed.

"I'll say." Naruto said before Kushina noticed Mito and Hashirama walking nearby before they noticed the young blonde.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what brings you by today?" Hashirama asked.

"I was just asking my folks on advice for my first date tonight." Naruto said and that caught Mito's attention.

"First date, you say? Who's the lucky woman?" Mito asked.

"Her name's Fuka." Naruto said.

"Congratulations! Where's your date going to be?" Hashirama asked.

"I'm taking her to the annual festival since it's her first time attending." Naruto said.

"You don't say! That's where Mito and I had our first date" Hashirama said in amazement.

"You, too?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, Naruto-kun." Mito said.

"So, how'd the two of you meet?" Kushina said.

"It's a funny story; really." Naruto said before explaining how he came to know Fuka and though this slightly startled his relatives, they were nonetheless happy that his charismatic ways helped her reform.

"From enemy to lover, not something I hear every day but it's still something." Hashirama said.

"Indeed." Minato said before Naruto dug inside his pocket and presented the inside of his wallet of which a picture of himself and Fuka was.

"Well, she's certainly something." Mito smiled.

"Well, Naruto, take our advice and just be you." Kushina said.

"All right." Naruto answered before deciding to impart and as he prepared to undo the Outer Path technique, he found Jiraiya approaching him.

"Hey, Pervy Sage." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, what brings you by today?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, I just came to ask my folks for advice on a date I'm going on later." Naruto said.

"A date, huh? Sakura must be excited, right?" Jiraiya said.

"No, it's not Sakura." Naruto said.

"Oh, she still says no to you asking her out?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes and we both decided to just stay friends." Naruto explained.

"Oh, then who are you going on a date with?" Jiraiya said and Naruto took out the picture of him with Fuka.

"Her name's Fuka and this is her first time going to that annual festival." Naruto said before noticing a perverted look appear on Jiraiya's face as he stared at Fuka's shapely form.

"Fuka, huh?" Jiraiya pervertedly laughed before Naruto reclaimed the picture.

"Quite slobbering, will ya?" Naruto said.

"Right, uh, anyway, just be yourself and make sure you do everything possible to make sure she has a good time." Jiraiya said.

"Both of my folks, Hashirama and Mito already told the same thing but thanks a lot." Naruto said.

"Also, be sure to compliment whatever she has on." Jiraiya smiled.

"Right though Mom and Mito said if you told me that, I shouldn't slobber." Naruto frowned.

"Slobber?! I never slobber around any woman!" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, right, it's one of the million reasons women kept slapping you." Naruto corrected.

"It was not!" Jiraiya protested.

"Really; then why were you slapped, Pervy Sage?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Simple; they were so attracted to me they couldn't stand it." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah; sure they were." Naruto said before undoing the Outer Path jutsu and his psyche returned to normal. He got off the bed and looked out the window to see it was nearly sunset before nodding.

Knowing the festival would start very soon and Fuka would be waiting for him, he donned a sleeveless blue kimono and he wore a black obi. He looked in the mirror and smiled at himself as he sat back on the bed.

He activated the Outer Path technique and returned his psyche to the afterlife. Naruto browsed around before he found his parents and Hashirama along with Mito and Jiraiya.

"Something go wrong with your date, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, it's still on. I just wanted to ask how I look." Naruto asked and Minato and Kushina both smiled at him.

"How do you look? You look like a million bucks!" Kushina smiled while she and Mito observed him from head to toe.

"What a clever sense of style, Naruto." Minato laughed.

"Yes, you look sharper than a kunai blade." Hashirama said.

"Fuka is certainly going to glad once she sees you like this." Mito smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see that smile on her face." Naruto smiled while Kushina and Mito smiled at him.

"Naruto, you're a better charmer than Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, it's his first date. Isn't it a bit early to say that?" Jiraiya said.

"Nope." Kushina and Mito quickly answered and the Toad Sage groaned in disbelief.

"Well, Naruto, I sure hope you two enjoy the festival." Minato said.

"Thanks, Dad, we will." Naruto said.

"Wait, Naruto." Kushina said and Naruto looked to his mother.

"Before you go, how about Mito-sama and I get some pictures of you in your kimono?" Kushina asked.

"Well, I should…" Naruto began to say.

"Oh, please? We didn't live long enough to take any pictures of you." Kushina asked and Naruto realized she was right.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Splendid. Wait here a moment." Mito said as she and Kushina went to get their cameras. Once they came back, they readied their cameras and pointed them towards Naruto.

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Mito asked.

"You bet!" Naruto smiled.

"All righty then, smile!" Kushina said before Naruto smiled his energetic grin and both of his relatives snapped his photographs.

"Perfect." Mito nodded.

"Awesome!" Kushina said as she observed her son's picture and he nodded.

"The best of luck, Naruto." Minato and Jiraiya said.

_"I sure hope his date ends like ours did."_ Hashirama and Mito thought with amorous looks in their eyes.

"Thanks, again, and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"All right; bring back details." Kushina smiled as Naruto returned to Earth and looked at himself in the mirror again.

_(Sharp-Dressed Man by ZZ Top plays)_

"Cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man." Naruto smiled before leaving the mansion and heading down the street where the festival had begun not too long ago. He smiled at the festival activities and wondered where Fuka was.

Just then, he sensed a familiar presence and looked behind him to see Fuka standing there. She wore a dark pink, long-sleeved low-cut kimono with a black sash and she smiled at Naruto.

"How do I look, Naruto-kun?" Fuka purred with her hair flowing in the wind and Naruto stared at her in amazement in a trance-like state.

"I love your hair." Naruto said as he stared at Fuka and she approached the young Sage. She softly planted her hand on his cheek and smiled him.

"Why, thank you, Naruto-kun. I sure love your kimono." Fuka smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at Fuka, who held onto his arm.

"Shall we?" Fuka asked and Naruto linked his arm with her own before walking through the festival. The young pair smiled and looked around.

"Anything you'd like to do first, Fuka-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't those your brothers?" Fuka said and Naruto looked to see Kinkaku and Ginkaku sitting at a sake-drinking contest with their opponents with Tsunade being the judge of it. The burly shinobi looked over at Naruto and Fuka while waving at them.

"Yep." Naruto said while waving back at his siblings with Fuka smiling at the two before moving on. Kinkaku smiled at the two with Ginkaku before nodded at them.

"Hey, Ginkaku, did you see Sakura limping today?" Kinkaku said to Ginkaku.

"Yeah; it looks like Naruto did it; though it was only a matter of time before I would have broken her hands for her ungrateful ass myself." Ginkaku snickered.

"Yes, Ginkaku, I'm sure of that." Kinkaku laughed before the competition started and they started drinking down as much sake as possible. Back with Naruto and Fuka, they wandered through the festival and so far, the maroon-haired woman was having a great time attending.

"Hey, Fuka-chan, wanna try Goldfish scooping?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you say you always lost whenever you tried that?" Fuka chuckled.

"Yes but that was years ago. This time, I won't lose until I see you holding a fish." Naruto said and Fuka smiled before they headed to the closest stall.

_15 minutes later_

With much effort and many broken fishing handles, Naruto managed to win Fuka a pet fish and she carried said-pet in her hand.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." Fuka smiled as she eyed the goldfish, which seemed calm as any other fish.

"I always make do on my promises." Naruto said.

"You can say that again." Fuka smiled.

"So, what would you like to do next?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Fuka said.

"Want to eat something before the fireworks appear?" Naruto asked.

"That's just what I was going to say." Fuka laughed.

"In that case, let's eat." Naruto smiled.

_Later in a nearby field_

Naruto and Fuka had gathered their festival meal in the form of tempura, okonomiyaki, ikayaki, takoyaki, and fried noodles. They sat in the field while eating and just chatted.

"So, Fuka-chan, how do you like the festival so far?" Naruto asked.

"It's enjoyable, thanks to you." Fuka smiled after a taking a bite out the tempura she was holding with her prize fish safely placed near Naruto's other side.

"Perfect." Naruto said.

"In fact, I'll make the night twice as enjoyable later on." Fuka said.

"Like how?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna give you some fireworks, sweet-face." Fuka said while trickling her finger against Naruto's whiskers.

"Fireworks? But, why tell me that now? They'll start any minute." Naruto said.

"Don't worry; you'll see soon enough." Fuka seductively answered before they finished their meal and looked to the sky to await the fireworks. Not long afterwards, Naruto heard rustling and looked down the hill to the forest to see a nearby bush where the sound was coming from.

Fuka and Naruto looked to the bush while wondering if their dinner had attracted a nearby animal and remained still. Just then, a pair of red foxes emerged from the bushes and the two relaxed at the confirmed mammals.

The smaller of the two, no doubt the vixen, looked over in the direction of Naruto and Fuka for a brief moment before making some barking noises. In response, six fox cubs appeared and neither Naruto nor Fuka could help but smile at the small kits.

The fox pair watched as the kits scampered into the forest before following their young and vanishing from sight. Fuka chuckled as she hugged Naruto's side and he looked to her.

"I think six would be just right, Naruto-kun." Fuka giggled and Naruto hadn't a clue what she was talking about; despite the answer being too easy to answer.

"Six? Six what?" Naruto asked and Fuka giggled again while hugging her lover. Although curious at what she was talking about, he smiled at her and rubbed her back.

Fuka smothered her head against his chest and smiled as she slowly trailed her finger against his chin. Before they could go any further, a series of fireworks began to explode in the sky and caught their attention.

Naruto smiled as Fuka rested against him while they watched the fireworks burst into different shapes and some of them exploded into the faces of Minato, Hashirama, Hiruzen, and Tobirama. The Hokage smiled at his predecessors' faces being formed in the sky and so did Fuka.

What really caught their attention was the final set of fireworks forming unique shapes that took on the forms of Naruto and Sasuke standing on a dead Madara before splitting into the Konoha symbol.

"Really does you justice, doesn't it?" Fuka smiled.

"In a word, yes." Naruto smiled before she rose from the blonde's lap and kissed his cheek. He placed his cheek against her own and nuzzled her while she framed his chin.

They remained like that before Naruto began gathering their food containers and placed them in the bag they originally carried them in while Fuka picked up her pet fish. He and Fuka departed as the festival started to end before they met up with Ginkaku, who supported a very drunk Kinkaku on his shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto and Fuka." Ginkaku said.

"Hey, Kinkaku-sama and Ginkaku-sama, how'd the contest go?" Fuka asked.

"We won!" Kinkaku said in a slurred accent while he and Ginkaku presented their trophy.

"Good to know." Naruto said.

"It was a piece of cake." Ginkaku said.

"Cake?! Where?" Kinkaku said while looking around frantically and laughing hysterically.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, Naruto, this man has never had a hangover in his life." Ginkaku said.

"You're kidding." Fuka said.

"No matter how much Kinkaku drinks, he's always wakes up the next day as if nothing happened the night before." Ginkaku said.

"Is that true, Kinkaku?" Naruto said and the drunken man threw his head back to howl like a wolf; showing just how intoxicated he was.

"I see but what about you?" Naruto asked and Ginkaku laughed.

"I'll be honest; I've never been drunk in my life." Ginkaku said with a prideful stance.

"Oh, really?" Fuka said.

"That's right. Kinkaku and I may be nothing close to lightweights when it comes to sake but I've always been able to hold my liquor better than him." Ginkaku laughed and Kinkaku began snickering like a hyena.

"You sure know how drink, that's for sure." Fuka said.

"You said it; not even Cana Alberona would stand a chance against me." Ginkaku said.

"Why not drink with her and find out?" Naruto chuckled.

"Not likely, Naruto since I don't even know where Fiore is." Ginkaku said before Kinkaku started howling again.

"Well, Naruto, Fuka, take care. I'd better get Kinkaku home." Ginkaku said as he began to help the howling man move forward.

"Take care, Kinkaku." Naruto said and Kinkaku began barking as a result.

"Well, Fuka-chan, did you have fun tonight?" Naruto said and Fuka placed her free hand on his face before pressing her lips against his. If it wasn't for her goldfish, she would have smothered herself against him and he ran his fingers through her wavy hair.

Like Minato with Kushina, Naruto had found himself fascinated with Fuka's hair and she greatly appreciated this. His cerulean eyes met with her ringed-blue ones while they kissed and he stroked her cheek endearingly before their lips broke apart slowly.

"Does that answer your question?" Fuka seductively said.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Well, let's get this little guy a fish bowl so I can give you those fireworks." Fuka smiled and Naruto nodded before they made their way to a nearby pet store where they purchased a fish bowl for her prized pet. Once that was done, they headed to Naruto's home and he placed the bowl on the kitchen counter after filling it with water.

"Well, Fuka-chan, let's try it." Naruto said before Fuka placed the goldfish in the bowl and it began to swim around. She smiled as she observed the fish swimming around and looked back to Naruto.

"I think it like its new home." Fuka smiled to Naruto.

"Glad to hear that." Naruto said before Fuka turned to him.

"Now, it's about time to give you those fireworks." Fuka purred.

"All right, then, where are they?" Naruto asked and Fuka placed her hands on his shoulders while leaning in close.

"What'll it be, sweetie-face; traditional or our traditional?" Fuka purred.

"Our traditional." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his hands around Fuka and she cupped his face as he kissed the redhead while their tongues instantly met and savagely drenched one another with their saliva.

Fuka moaned in the kiss as Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and she softly rubbed either side of his face. The pair held each other close and moaned as their tongues locked and lashed together while they embraced.

She locked eyes with the blonde and pressed her bosom against his chest. Naruto moaned as his tongue rubbed against Fuka's and she started rubbing her hand against his heart.

The two broke apart and darted into the bedroom with Naruto impulsively shutting the door. Fuka jumped at him and he embraced her again before starting to lick her neck.

The redhead held Naruto's head close to her as he licked at her neck and nibbled at it. She lowly moaned as he tenderly worked his teeth on her and proceeded onto her collarbone.

While holding each other, they moved forth and fell onto the bed. Naruto and Fuka rolled on the bed before she ultimately ended on top of him and smiled down at him.

He sat up and began to kiss at Fuka's collarbone while she slowly undid his sash. Once it was loosen, Naruto rolled his shoulders back and allowed his kimono to fall off, leaving him in his boxer shorts.

Fuka purred at his muscular body and leaned in to blow in his ear. She pressed her chest against his and both their heartbeats grew rapid out of lust.

"Naruto-kun, I sure hope you're ready for this." Fuka breathlessly and seductively said in his ear.

"I am, Fuka-chan." Naruto said.

"In that case…" Fuka said before Naruto undid her sash and she opened her kimono; revealing her toned voluptuous body.

"Fuka-chan, you sure are one fine-tailed fox." Naruto said and Fuka lustfully purred as he placed himself on top of her while blushing deeply at her slender body. The maroon-haired woman moaned as her lover placed himself on top of her and cupped what was able to fit in his hold.

He smiled as he gently caressed and kneaded Fuka's ample breasts. She smiled as him while he groped and massaged her mounds while pressing them together.

Naruto's heart raced at how soft they felt and lowered his head to lick at her orbs of flesh as they swelled from arousal. Fuka continued to purr as Naruto's tongue brushed against her tits and rubbed across them while he squeezed them.

He caressed her bosom and carefully bit into her right mound. Fuka mewled as Naruto's canines gnawed against her pliable mammary while toying with it and she reached forward.

Her hand found Naruto's boxers and rubbed against the shape forming in them. Fuka's eyes closed as Naruto took to suckling her teat while grabbing ahold of the other one and tweaking it.

The redheaded woman moaned as her lover's lips rubbed together on her hardened bud and pulled at the free one. Naruto groaned as Fuka sensually rubbed her hand on where his testicle would be and did his best to pleasure her nipple.

Naruto switched to the opposing tit and suckled it while continuing to tease Fuka's mounds. He temporarily ceased suckling either bud and smothered his face against her breasts.

Fuka placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and held him close as he rubbed his face in her cleavage. She trickled her fingers through his hair and he stroked her cheek tenderly before looking her in the face.

He kissed her beauty mark and ran his fingers through her hair while palming her aroused mound. Fuka nuzzled Naruto while her played with her warm orb and buried his hand into the soft flesh.

She playfully rose and pushed him onto his back while placing her warmth just above his face. Fuka smiled down at Naruto and swayed her crotch over him.

"Come on, sweetie-pie, lick it." Fuka purred and Naruto's tongue started rubbing against her aroused folds. She shivered as the blonde's tongue swayed against her pussy and slowly lathered it.

Naruto placed his hand on Fuka's clit and lightly brushed his fingers against it while his erection stood inside of his boxers. He groaned at how hard he had become and Fuka smiled at the tent forming.

Fuka's attention was guided back to Naruto as his fingers rubbed on her warmth and he licked against her clit with his free hand cupping her left breast. He sank his fingers into the mound and bounced it in his hold as he worked his fingers against her womanhood.

Naruto's tongue wiggled on Fuka's clit and he kneaded her mound to double her arousal. This succeeded as Fuka began to moan and a foxy smirk formed on the Hokage's face as an idea came to him.

Once he toyed with Fuka's womanhood enough times, he wiggled his fingers into her entrance and they brushed against her arousal. She whimpered at this while the blonde's fingers wiggled and stirred inside of her warmth.

He licked and slobbered against her clit while his fingers massaged her breasts and rubbed the spaces he held. Naruto took to licking against her folds as his fingers brushed against the inside of Fuka's wetness and in retaliation; she reached back before smoothly sliding her hand down the shape of his manhood.

While licking against Fuka's clit, Naruto groaned as her hand found his balls and lightly rubbed against them. She moaned while licking her lips at the hard powerful feeling and Naruto replaced his fingers with his tongue.

She moaned again as Naruto's tongue swayed and licked into her wetness. Fuka held his hand against her mound as he fondled it and his tongue ventured into her innards.

Fuka closed her eyes and whimpered as the blonde's tongue rubbed inside of her entrance. His fingers worked together to rub her clit and folds alike while squeezing her breast.

At last, Fuka loudly moaned as her insides couldn't stand anymore teasing and she came at that point in time. Naruto's tongue ravenously licked as much of her release as possible and she panted before getting off the blonde.

She instantly crawled down the bed and pulled down Naruto's boxers before throwing them to the floor. Fuka smiled at the size of his member before gripping it and he groaned at her touch.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Fuka smiled before stroking his length and lightly rubbing her palm against his balls. He watched her tease his manhood and she licked her lips at how powerful it felt.

Fuka sultrily giggled as she pumped Naruto's erection and leaned close to his testicles before slowly started to lick on them. Chills of pleasure ran down his spine as she rubbed his tower and stirred her tongue on his balls.

Naruto's toes curled as Fuka slowly began blowing on his testicles and giggled as she eyes the head of his member. She planted tender kisses against the tip and licked against it.

Fuka's tongue rubbed and wagged on the head of Naruto's hardness before smothering her breasts together on it. He gripped the bed tightly and Fuka giggled again as she rubbed her cleavage on it.

The blonde held still for the time being as she kneaded and pressed her ample chest on his member. She licked the head and her tongue targeted the exposed foreskin of it.

She moaned at the taste and licked it while Naruto began to thrust his hardness into her breasts. Fuka watched as his hilt pumped upright through her mounds and she wiggled her tongue against one of the veins.

The Hokage's manhood jerked up into Fuka's breasts and she licked it as it flew through her jiggling mounds. Fuka squeezed and massaged Naruto's throbbing manhood as he rocketed his erection into her bosom.

She placed her mouth on top of his member and twirled her tongue around his cock. Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure while his lover's tongue worked on his glory and coated the head with saliva.

Naruto knew that with how well Fuka was massaging his cock, it wouldn't be much longer before he came and his thoughts were proven accurate when he felt his erection twitch inside of her mouth.

Fuka opened her mouth and coolly blew on his foreskin before taking it back in. Naruto thrust his hilt into his lover's cleavage and mouth.

She rubbed and kneaded her orbs together on his throbbing length while stirring her tongue against Naruto's erection. He felt his balls tightening and groaned as his limit had come.

The blonde's erection exploded inside of Fuka's mouth and she accepted the load of semen that filled her mouth well enough to stick to the inside of her throat. She proceeded to swallow most of the thick substance before freeing her lover's hilt from her mouth and breasts before panting.

Naruto watched Fuka before she rose and re-straddled him while placing her hands on his chest for balance. She looked him in the eyes and he stared back before the couple nodded their heads.

Fuka lifted herself and carefully slid down Naruto's tower; destroying her barrier in the process. She moaned at this while her innards adjusted to her lover's member size and his grip on the sheets remained strong.

Naruto started to thrust into Fuka's warmth and she moved her hips forward. Her walls shot down his erection as they jetted into her walls and he placed his hands on her bouncing breasts.

The young couple moaned together as Naruto thrust his member into Fuka's moist caverns and she wiggled her hips to grind his member. Fuka blushed as Naruto pounded his erection into her walls and he kneaded and caressed her heaving mounds.

Fuka purred seductively at Naruto and pressed her lips against his. The sets of blue eyes found one another as they thrust against one another and she held onto him as her plump rear smacked against his lap.

Naruto's tongue battled against Fuka's as she thrust down his manhood and he slammed it into her tight tunnels. He squeezed and fondled her jiggling mounds while she shook her waist on his length.

He jerked his crotch upright and shot his cannon into Fuka's innards; banging it against her walls. She stroked his face as she kissed him and he sat up to wrap his arms around her.

She did the same and he placed his hands on her rear as he thundered his member into her pussy. Naruto placed his hands on Fuka's rear and she stroked his whiskers while wrapping her legs around him.

Fuka moaned into their kiss as she bucked her hips and Naruto jetted his lust-fueled member into her womanhood. Both of them licked the inside of each other's mouths and her breasts pressed against him.

Naruto pummeled his erection into Fuka's wetness and her opposing movements grinded his stiffness. They separated lips and both moaned loudly as the blonde's length crashed against her core.

Their tongues drenched and coated one another within saliva as Naruto drove his member into her entrance and she bucked her hips against his own movements. He took his left hand off Fuka's rear and placed it on the back of her head to both hold her close and ran his hand through her hair.

Fuka's breasts bobbed against Naruto as he rumbled his erection into her insides and they grinded their agile movements in return. The redhead tenderly stroked her lover's face and she lashed her tongue against his.

Naruto and Fuka both closed their lust-sparkling eyes and moaned in bliss as their tongues did battle outside of their mouths. The young Hokage's soared and pumped into Fuka's pussy and she placed her hands on his backside as he stood up.

He placed Fuka against the wall above the headboard of the bed and his crotch jerked forward. Naruto moved an inch back and palmed one of her jiggling mounds.

Naruto toyed with the soft orb as he caused her breasts to jiggle about endlessly and she kept her legs fastened around his waist. Then, she felt herself nearing the end with Naruto's throbbing cock signaling that he was close to releasing as well and she stopped licking his tongue to lick at his neck.

He ran his fingers through Fuka's hair and groped her orb of flesh while jerking his erection through her entrance. Her tongue rubbed on him and he shivered as she did so.

Once she was done licking him, she moved on and gnawed at the exact same place; forming a hickey shortly onwards. She relocked lips with Naruto as her walls yanked his member and his seeds sprayed into her womb.

Naruto's semen rain out of Fuka's entrance like a white shower and poured down his testicles. They stared into each other's eyes while cumming and sweated heavily.

While the last of their release poured out of Fuka's entrance, Naruto sat down and cuddled with his beloved while she stroked him in return. They slowly broke their kiss and Fuka got off Naruto's erection before laying on him.

"How do you like those fireworks, Naruto-kun?" Fuka asked.

"Well, they mean a lot coming from you." Naruto said and Fuka laughed.

"There's always more to give." Fuka smiled as she lie on her back and spread her legs. Not wasting a second, Naruto climbed on top of her and entered her slimy entrance a second time.

Fuka moaned as Naruto squeezed her breasts and thrust into her entrance. She bucked her hips and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance.

She held onto Naruto tightly as he shot his erection into her warmth and rubbed her heaving mounds together an excessive amount of times. Fuka moaned as Naruto's erection reached the inside of her stomach and heavily slammed against her innards.

Fuka wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he started kissing her neck. She mewled and squeezed her eyes shut as he thrashed his member about inside of her insides and groped her breasts.

He thrust his erection into her inner caverns and he rapidly buried his shaft within her. Fuka's hip-bucking served to grind Naruto's strong thrusts and he looked down at her breasts before carefully gnawing on one of them.

Fuka lustfully smile as Naruto's canines worked on her breast while his other hand pleasured the bobbing orb and fondled it. He moaned as he gnawed and carefully bit into her mound.

Naruto's crotch flew forth as his cock flew into Fuka's insides and she began kissing his forehead while placing her hand on his back. Her nails began digging into his back and fortunately, he enjoyed her slimy yet tightening innards too much to be bothered by the pain.

The sounds of flesh colliding and the bed mattress squeaking could clearly be heard as the couple worked their movements against one another. Naruto freed Fuka's mounds and deeply kissed the redhead while resuming his habit of brushing his fingers through her hair.

Fuka did likewise by running her fingers through Naruto's hair as they made out long enough for her insides to squeeze his aching manhood until his semen erupted from her entrance once more. Both moaned as their release oozed from her insides and not wanting to end their pleasure, Naruto pulled out of her.

She quickly lie on her side as Naruto lie behind her and re-entered her wetness while she lifted her leg. He slid his hands under Fuka's side and pounded his hilt into her warmth while squeezing and rubbing her breasts together.

Naruto kissed Fuka's cheek as he thrust into the maroon-haired beauty and her eyes had an untamed look of ecstasy in them. His lap smacked against her ass while he pummeled his glory into the depths of her innards and he nibbled on her earlobe for a while.

Fuka closed her eyes and moaned as loud as possible with Naruto's hilt rocketing into her wetness. She placed her hands on her breasts and groped them while he started tweaking her hardened tits.

Naruto moaned at Fuka's entrance being tighter as he played with her hard nipples while ramming his hilt against her wetness. She looked back at him and instantly kissed him while caressing his cheek endearingly.

Their sparklingly blue eyes never left one another as Naruto's crotch drove his cock into Fuka's womanhood and she moaned into his mouth. Both of their tongues locked in battle like snakes fighting for sexual dominance and Naruto's energy once again gave him the edge over Fuka's.

Her breasts jiggled in her hold as Naruto pounded his member into her tunnels and despite the immense pleasure and ecstasy her mind was lost, she never placed her leg down. The Sage moaned with Fuka as he shot his member into her warmth and she looked into his caring eyes.

Even with their release just around the corner, neither gave up on pleasuring one another and Fuka's fingers buried themselves in the softness of her breast with Naruto tweaking and turning it in response. Finally, Fuka's pussy yanked her lover's length and it blasted her innards with rounds whiter than the moon itself.

Naruto pulled out of Fuka and lie behind her while still kissing before they moved up the bed. She rested against him as he pulled up the blankets and covered them.

"Fuka-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Fuka asked.

"Earlier, what did you mean by saying six would be just right?" Naruto asked and Fuka giggled before planting one more kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry; you'll find out soon enough." Fuka chuckled before resting on Naruto and closing her eyes. While wrapping his arms around her, he sat up wondering what she meant before finally closing his eyes as well and joining her for slumber.

* * *

Well, there's NarutoxFuka for you and as always, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Fuka's 6 would be just right line comes from the classic **_Fox and the Hound_** as a tribute to Tod the fox's adult voice actor, Mickey Rooney, who sadly passed away when this was writen.

Like Tod, Naruto doesn't understand what Fuka means by six would be just right but we all do. Anyway, Naruto's revenge on Sakura was actually influenced by the movie **_Godzilla's Revenge_** where the main star named Ichiro makes the painter fall off the billboard and hit the ground with paint landing on him; though in his case, it was just an added bonus.

Plus, it was karma since Sakura, who we all know, always hits Naruto but this time she wound up with broken hands like the old saying goes "Do something bad and it will come back to bite you." Anyway, the next installment will be one of my best known pairings; that's right: Naruto and Hotaru.

It was also fun to have Naruto talk with Jiraiya and his family members for dating advice, too along with Ginkaku saying he's better drinker than **_Fairy Tail's_** Cana Alberona. Well, I'll see ya when I see ya and enjoy!


End file.
